Benutzer Blog:Dämmerwald/So schnell vergeht die Zeit...
Hallöle allerseits :) Es ist tatsächlich so weit… Ich kann es kaum glauben… So schnell verging die Zeit, aber ich bin schon ein ganzes Jahr, auf den Tag genau hier. 2000+ Bearbeitungen habe ich schon getan und es werden sicherlich noch mehr. Aber es zählt ja Qualität, nich Quantität. Somit habe ich auch viel von euch gelernt, vor allem, was den Syntax angeht. Ich habe neue Freundschaften gemacht und Höhen und Tiefen erlebt. Aber das gibt es immer, sowohl im Internet, als auch im wahren Leben. Viel positives Feedback von euch hat mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert und aus den negativen Punkten habe ich gelernt. Und jetzt erinnere ich mich gerade auch an eine Zeit, wo ich vielleicht gerade mal 2-3 Monate hier war. Wieso? Ich schreibe einen Walkthrough. Meinen dritten. Und damals habe ich gesagt, ich werde so ein riesiges Projekt nie angehen, geschweige denn schaffen. Und jetzt? Es ist ein großer Spaß und ich will am liebsten gar nicht aufhören. Meine To-Do wächst und gedeiht, aber auch meine Erfahrung. Ich habe gelernt, dass es unterschiedliche Meinungen gibt und dass ich irgendwie momentan nich gerade ein Admin sein wollen würde. Klar, es ist ein hoher Rang, aber wozu? Die Admins hier sind eigentlich wie alle anderen auch, sie haben nur die Befugnis Sachen zu löschen und zu entscheiden. Aber hey? Wieso gibt es irgendwo auf der Welt Menschen, die unbedingt ein Admin sein wollen? Es geht um den Spaß, nicht um den Rang. Gerade dies ist etwas, das mir hier klar geworden ist. Ich dachte immer: Je beliebter, desto besser. Aber eigentlich bin ich nur im kleinen Freundeskreis beliebt, was mein privates Leben angeht. Die ganzen „Beliebten“ sind so eingebildet… Also lieber zurückhalten und Spaß haben. Das ist doch der Sinn an einer Community, einer Gemeinschaft. Hier wird nix getrennt von wegen: „Admins sind cool, den Rest braucht doch keiner“. Traurigerweise kenne ich sowas nämlich, zwar nicht unbedingt aus dem Internet, aber es gibt sowas. Aber auch, wenn ich nur ein Jahr hier bin, ist mir vor allem auch klar geworden, dass so viel in mir steckt. In Deutscharbeiten zum Beispiel weiß ich nie, was ich jetzt schnell hinschreiben kann, dann auch noch ausführlich. Wenn es aber ein Thema gibt, das ich mag, dann kann ich nen langen Text runterschreiben, wie Butter. Und das wurd mir erst hier klar. Ich kann schreiben, wenn auch mal ein paar Blockaden drin sind, wie das eine geschrieben wird oder ob da jetzt ein Komma hinkommt oder nicht. Aber keiner ist perfekt, jeder Mensch hat solche Probleme und dafür wird auch keiner angemeckert. Jemand, der es weiß, verbessert es und man nimmt es mit in die Zukunft und macht es besser. Ich weiß, ich schwinge hier gerade ne kleine Rede, aber das ist ja Sinn der Sache. Mehr oder weniger möchte ich mich somit bei euch dafür bedanken. Ihr zeigt mir viel, alle, ich will jetzt keine speziellen Namen nennen, habt mir geholfen und wie fing das alles an? Ich habe Hilfe gesucht. Ich war schon im Warrior Cats Wiki und dachte mir: „Wenn es doch zu jedem Kram ein Wiki gibt, wieso nicht auch zu Final Fantasy?“ Ich habe einfach mal gesucht und bin hier gelandet. Hab mich ein wenig umgesehen, die Profile gestalkt und dann festgestellt: Hier sind kaum Kinder… Ich habe mich erst gefragt, ob das gut oder schlecht ist, bis mir in den Sinn kam „Hey, Dämmer, Teenies und Erwachsene können doch alles besser erklären als welche, die wahrscheinlich noch jünger sind als du!“ Also hab ich mich einfach mal auf Fehlersuche gemacht und mit der Zeit habe ich euch alle kennengelernt und auch mein Problem, der Kampf gegen Cid Raines in Final Fantasy XIII, war schnell gelöst. Mit der Zeit wurde mir auch klar: Das ist meine Seite. Hier will ich nicht weg. Und schon wird ein ganzes Jahr draus, in dem ich viele Geschichten der Final Fantasy-Saga kennengelernt habe, mir mehr Namen und Steckbriefe gemerkt hab, als je zuvor in meinem Leben. Klar, ich bin euer Nesthocker vom Alter her und werde es die nächsten 2-4 Jahre wohl auch noch bleiben, aber na und? Charakter zählt. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, dass die meisten von euch rein vom Schreibstil denken würden, ich wär älter als 13. Allerdings hat mich ein gewisser Jemand anfangs auch für nen Jungen gehalten, aber wie gesagt, nenne ich keine Namen. Aber… Ich denke, das reicht jetzt auch. Danke für alles und auf eine schöne, weitere Zeit! LG DämmerwaldEmbrace your Dreams40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 13:42, 26. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag